


FMAB NSFW Alphabet but its just greed, ling and greedling bc theyre the only characters i care about

by hornyyramz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, idk how to tag this, poggers ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyyramz/pseuds/hornyyramz
Summary: poggers
Relationships: Greed (Ling)/Reader, Greed/Reader, Ling Yao/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	FMAB NSFW Alphabet but its just greed, ling and greedling bc theyre the only characters i care about

**Author's Note:**

> ling’s chapter first, since hes my husbando. greed is next, and then greedling ^^

[ ling yao ]

a - aftercare

ling is great at aftercare! he enjoys just holding you close. if you need something though, he’ll get it for you as fast as he can. he loves you alot~

b - body part

on him? his hands. he doesnt really know why, but he likes that theyre soft.

on you? your thighs. he’s a simple man, if he gets a chance to lay his head on your lap, he gladly will.

c - cum

he’ll only cum inside if you want to. he’s still extremely shy about it though. if you ask him to cum inside, he’ll get super flustered, but will do as you wish

d - dirty secret

before you two got together, he’d jerk off almost daily thinking about you. he’s super embarrassed about this, and promises himself he’ll never tell you about 

e - experience

VIRGIN! COMPLETE VIRGIN BOY!! he wanted to save his virginity for someone he absolutely adores. and that someone is you <3

f - favorite position 

something simple, like missionary or riding (prefers riding, hes a cute lil bottom boyo <3)

g - goofy

sometimes he’ll crack a joke or two, mainly if hes feeling a lil awkward, but he tries to stay serious.

h - hair 

he shaves. the hair is usually a dark black, slightly curly.

i - intimacy

very romantic boy!! hes loves you alot and loves showing it.

j - jack off

jacks off a lot, actually. hes a horny boyo. i care him.

k - kinks

femdom  
getting pegged  
oral (giving and receiving)  
orgasm denial  
mommy kink  
somnophilia

bottom boy....i adore you...

l - location

he prefers fucking in the bedroom. he doesnt hate fucking on the couch, but he just thinks the bedroom is the best place.

m - motivation 

cute lil boyo gets horny over the lightest of touches. just brush your hand against his crotch and that’ll get him instantly horny.

n - no

doing anything that’ll hurt you!! he adores you and doesnt want you hurt.

o - oral

he fucking LOVES eating you out. hes great it aswell. he doesnt mind when you wanna suck him off, but prefers being the one giving you oral.

p - pace

he’ll only go rough if you ask him. he just likes going slow and gentle.

q - quickie

doesnt hate quickies, but prefers the real thing.

r - risk 

he doesnt like being risky. 

s - stamina

he can last for a little while, around 2-3 hours.

t - toys

he doesnt hate em. he likes getting pegged by you, and hes fine with vibrators.

u - unfair

he’s not unfair at all! if he’s bottoming, you’re usually the unfair one.

v - volume

loud boy. especially when hes bottoming.

w - wild card

he loves fucking your thighs, especially when youre asleep. he thinks it feels super good.

x - x-ray

seven and a half inches. not very girthy, but pretty long. slightly curved around the top.

y - yearning

hes a horny baby, and likes fucking you whenever he has the chance. 

z - zzz

falls asleep literally 5 minutes after finishing. he doesng have alot of stamina so when he uses it all up, he gets super sleepy.


End file.
